


buy the bouquet from my shop, okay? (lemme ink you up)

by mingcat



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, BoKuroo Week 2020, BokuAka Week, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Character(s), kagehina if you squint, kurotsuki if you squint even harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: Day 3: tattooist & florist, first meeting, first kiss
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: BokuAka Week, Bokuaka Week 2020





	buy the bouquet from my shop, okay? (lemme ink you up)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting early!~ hope you enjoy~

The first time Bokuto saw the drop dead gorgeous florist was when he was opening the front of the parlor on an early morning in August. The beauty was in a simple deep blue knitted sweater with black fitted slacks and white sneakers. He wore a gray apron over his clothes. The first thing Bokuto thought at the sight of the man (other than him being otherworldly beautiful) was that the gray shade of the apron brought out the blue in his eyes. Bokuto stood there, frozen, with the key clutched in his hand only halfway turned into the lock while he watched the man water the plants displayed in the front of the shop.

Those shining blue orbs suddenly flitted across and met with golden ones. It took Bokuto a second or two before he realized the beauty was looking at him with a curious look on his face. Fumbling, Bokuto barely managed to enter the parlor before he could embarrass himself more. Taking in a couple breaths, he sneaks a peek through the drawn blinds to see the beauty went back to watering the plants, as if he didn’t just see Bokuto make a fool out of himself and slip on the front mat. Groaning and cursing at himself, he begrudgingly set about to open the parlor with a certain ocean eyed beauty on his thoughts.

Akaashi chuckled softly to himself at the sight of the handsome golden eyed man slipping and rushing into the tattoo parlor across the street. Hinata poked out of the front door with a new batch of lilies in a pot. At the sight of the older, Hinata made a sound of surprise. “What’s got you so smiley so early, Akaashi-san?”

Akaashi shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s nothing, Hinata. Don’t worry.”

Hinata gave him a doubtful look but shrugged, waddling past to put the pot of lilies in the empty spot next to the tulips. “Whatever you say.”

Akaashi chuckled to himself, humming a sweet song beneath his breath.

* * *

“Kageyama! KAGEYAMA-!”

“KUROO-SAN, PLEASE SHUT UP!”

“Oh, just get your ass over here if you wanna see that tangerine you’ve been ogling for the past 4 days.”

“Eh?!”

Bokuto woke to his friends and co-workers squabbling by the front windows that faced the street. They lived above the tattoo shop and shared the rent. With the income they got from their fairly known parlor, it was easy enough for them to pay rent for the two levelled commercial building. Grumbling his annoyance, he trudged out of his bedroom and followed the loud voices of the two men. Kageyama and Kuroo were peering down the large window. Bokuto squeezed in beside them which made quite a sight, three large and tall men huddled by the window. Bokuto spotted the orange head Kageyama indeed had been checking out for the past few days, along with the tall, blonde beauty that Kuroo has been trying and failing to flirt with since he saw him. But that wasn’t the beauty Bokuto was watching.

Akaashi was arranging a bouquet of assorted roses of multiple shades of blue and white. Bokuto sighed as he noticed yet again how the colors brought out the man’s eyes.

“Oi, how long more are you going to do this one sided thing until you finally ask him out?”

Bokuto sneered at Kuroo who gave him his usual cheshire cat grin. “I’ll do it if Tobio asks out tangerine over there.”

Kuroo and Kageyama shared a look, faces splitting into crazed grins. Before Bokuto could even blink, the two rascals were running down the hall and down the stairs at the side of the complex. Bokuto yelled out, following them out onto the street. He didn’t think the other two would take his words seriously, and do it immediately. What, with Kageyama in old basketball shorts, a cream coloured sweatshirt and black running shoes. Kuroo, ever the early riser, was already in their black collared uniform and form fitting jeans, along with his favourite pair of red sneakers. And then there was Bokuto, who had literally just gotten up, in his loose gray shirt, blue pajama pants, and slippers. He cursed the heavens for not letting him brush his teeth at the very least before he met the man of his dreams, but not even the gods above could stop Kageyama and Kuroo when they were on a mission.

“OI, KAGEYAMA! KUROO! YOU DAMN BASTARDS, GET BACK HERE-”

“Excuse me!”

Bokuto skidded to a stop, as did the three florists who stared at Kageyama who was flushed but unwavering as he bowed in front of the small orange head who looked at him wide eyed and slightly flushed as well.

“Pluh, please go out with me!”

Bokuto couldn’t help but facepalm while Kuroo snickered behind his lifted palm. 

The orange head seemed more flustered but also more excited as he nodded happily, accepting Kageyama’s invitation. And as if they had known each other for a long time, they began to discuss the details of their date while Kageyama helped the orange head- Hinata moved the pots around. Kuroo had sizzled up next to the tall blonde beauty in glasses. “That could be us if you accept my proposal.”

“You say proposal as if we’re already together.” the blonde-Tsukishima said unbothered as he snipped at some stems of carnations. That had Kuroo’s grin only growing. “Well,” he purred, “if you wanna skip the pleasantries, I won’t oppose.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” the small tilt of Tsukishima’s lips told a different story than the dull tone he spoke with.

Kuroo chuckled before those cat eyes flitted over to Bokuto who suddenly felt like he couldn’t breath. “Oh, Koutarou,” Kuroo sang as he approached the slowly retreating man. Reaching out an arm to hold the other in a headlock, Kuroo chuckled as he dragged Bokuto back to the other side of the fortunately empty street. “I believe some things are in order.”

Bokuto couldn’t do a thing as he was shoved forward, right into the dark haired beauty. It took all of him to stop the momentum before he could collide with the other. But that also meant he was up and close with the other man. So close, Bokuto could almost count the long, thick lashes that framed those gorgeous orbs that held the ocean’s depths in them. Pursing his lips, lest the other smelled his breath, he took a healthy step back and stumbled with his words, fumbling with his fingers.

“M-my name is Bokuto Koutarou and I, uh, I was also, no, not also,” Bokuto bit his lips as he averted his eyes to the floor, feeling his cheeks begin to heat up. “I was wondering if you wanted to go o a date with me?”

No one spoke nor moved for a few beats. Bokuto was ready to admit defeat and retreat until he heard the most beautiful laugh. Gasping, he lifted his head to see the beauty giving him a bright smile. “I was wondering when you’d come around.” his voice was soft and low. If Bokuto believed in myths, he would compare the sound to that of a syren’s singing voice. And he was the sailor under a spell.

The blue eyed beauty extended a graceful hand for a shake, Bokuto holding it gently with slightly shaking hands. “It’s nice to finally put a name to a face, Bokuto-san. My name is Akaashi Keiji and I would love to go on a date with you. Though there is a certain favour I would like to ask of you.”

“Yes, anything!” Bokuto felt like a dog with his figurative tail wagging quickly behind him.

There was a mischievous glint beyond the lethal calm in Akaashi’s gaze. “If you’re planning on buying me flowers, please do orders from our shop. Ask Hinata or Tsukishima to make it if you wish to keep it a surprise.”

Oh, Bokuto was ready to use up all of his savings and buy all of the flowers in the world if it meant spending time with the beautiful ocean eyed beauty, Akaashi.

* * *

“Akaashi.”

“Akaashi.”

“Keiji.”

Akaashi felt a heavy weight atop him as freshly tattooed arms wrapped around his waist.

“Jiji, pay attention to me.” Bokuto whined, nuzzling into the crook of Akaashi’s neck, making Akaashi laugh due to the ticklish feeling. Putting aside the book he was reading on stars and galaxies, he wiggled around to lie on his back on the couch as Bokuto settled against his chest, pouting up at him. Smiling softly, he combed through white and grey locks, massaging the older’s forehead with his other hand to smoothen out the wrinkles.

“What is it, Kou?” he spoke with his usual soft and calm voice.

Bokuto gave him a bright smile as he tilted his head. “Lemme give you a tattoo.”

Akaashi hummed, lips curling. “A tattoo, huh?”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. Akaashi smiled. “Kou?”

“Mh, yeah?”

“Pull down my shorts by my left hip, will you?”

“Eh?!”

Akaashi laughed at Bokuto’s flushed face and leaned closer to peck his nose. “Do it.”

Gulping, Bokuto hesitantly inched his hand down to Akaashi’s left hip, glancing up at Akaashi who nodded. Hooking his fingers on the other’s shorts, Bokuto pulled at the fabric and almost thought he was hallucinating.

“Well? What do you think?” Akaashi asked softly, still combing his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Keiji, you, when, what?’ confused and in awe, Bokuto looked exactly like an owl in that exact moment.

“I asked Kuroo-san to do it last week. Do you like it?”

Bokuto looked back down at the small figure of the owl with an aster and a narcissus clutched in its beak. The older traced over the black ink in reverence. “An aster,” Bokuto mumbled. “That’s my birth flower.” 

“I know.” Akaashi said softly.

“What’s the other one?”

“Narcissus.”

“Yours?”

“Mhm.”

Bokuto absentmindedly traced over the black lines and stayed quiet for a while. When he finally looked up, there was a smile on his lips and tears lining his eyes. Ever so slowly, he pulled Akaashi into a kiss. Their first kiss.

Even after dating for a few months, they had never really kissed beyond the cheeks, forehead and nose. Their first was soft, simple, innocent and quick. It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you let  _ Kuroo _ give you your first tattoo and not  _ me _ , your boyfriend.”

“Kuroo didn’t give me my first tattoo, I got that one in my last year of college.”

“Eh?! Where is it, c’mon show me! Aw, now you’ve got to let me give you one!”

“Kou, please lower your voice. It’s 3 in the morning.”


End file.
